thrivingivoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clayton Stroope
I just read your story about the song Angels on the Moon, I wanted to share I'm sure you'll never know but this song has an incredible meaning personal meaning to my family and their death. My baby sister only outlived my mom by 9 + months and we both picked a song (only siblings for Chapel service before we went to the grave site. My mother would have turned 75 the day after we buried her to give you an idea of the age group of her friends and family. Anyhow my song was How Great Thou Art my mom's song that she wanted sang at the graveside was Amazing Grace sung by my aunt. The song my sister chose took Everyone by surprise and I worked in radio for years so I was amazed that I had never heard of the song it was a group called Thriving Ivory and a song called Angels on the Moon. I was mortified. Not a judgmental bone in my body but my mom was so so reserved and her family her older family way more reserved than her so I just was at a loss for words. As I listened to it I just bonded with the song I have a complete video of my sister singing that whole entire song Maybe 2 months before she died. I am so grateful for the inspiration and for you all making such a wonderfully amazing heartfelt deep song. One last thing, I never thought sounds ridiculous but I didn't getting the lyrics online so I wrote them down word for word play a few lines, write it down words rather... I changed one word in how I sing the song while listening, I can't carry a tune worth a flip, but I sure do love to sing LOL anyhow I wonder if anyone will ever even see this... Or would know what word that is used twice in that reference and I changed it with one word both references.Have a blessed day and a blessed life and God bless you Thriving Ivory Love, Connie Morrison :cs.png|thumb|300px|right]] Clayton Stroope is the lead vocalist for Thriving Ivory. Stroope attended the University of California, Santa Barbara. It was there that he met Scott Jason, who he'd eventually for Thriving Ivory with. Jason quickly recognized a perfect fit for his music and lyrics with Stroope's operatic rock vocal approach. "As soon as I heard Clayton sing, we had the idea not only to write together, but start a band," said Scott. Guitarist Drew Cribley soon joined, followed by the rhythm section of bassist Bret Cohune and drummer Paul Niedermier, all San Francisco Bay Area natives. Paul, originally a punk rock drummer, echoes Scott's sentiment as he recalls, "When I got to the audition I was skeptical due to my different musical background, but then I heard Clayton sing. I knew right away that this was something I wanted to be a part of. Within the first couple of weeks, we were playing before 500-600 screaming college kids." Category:Musicians